The Impossible
by Dallas W
Summary: When Zuko is attacked and left for dead,who else finds him and comes to his aid? AangXZuko Rating will probly go up.
1. Chapter 1

The Impossible

-----

My first non-silly-ish fic.Evah.Its like…'homigawd'…and..stuff.Despite the flames that will come my way,Im going to write it!Huzzaaah!Yay for Dally.Welll….Leave a review if you want me to continue,but Im seriously doubting people will find this story the least bit entertaining,if not completely annoying.

But Imma gonna Try…-sob-ness-

Disclaimer: I don't own it..and,this is probly not what happens in the real story..so uh yeah..don't sue me.

-----CHAPTER ONE,THE LOSS-----

After Zuko had lost everything,his crew,ship,and pretty much everyone but his uncle,he began to wonder if catching the Avatar was really worth gaining back his rightful place at the throne,even if his father would probley never take him back.

It had been a few months after the huge battle at the northern water tribe had raged on,and he still wouldn't forget how General Zhao hadn't survived.

He shrugged off the thought and lay on his back looking at the stars,his uncle across from him,lieing against a tree.

It had been two weeks since they had seen the Avatar,but they had heard he'd gone to the Earth Kingdom to master Earthbending.(Duh?What else.XD) And Zuko would be waiting,ready to spring an attack at any moment when he saw him.

Now if only he could get some sleep…

Uncle Iroh stirred,and yawned. "You havent slept in a while,Zuko.Something troubling you?"

He glared. "Nothing,just thinking.."

"Hmm…Well,if you wish to talk,you know Im always here."

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah,whatever..Im going to go by the stream or something,its almost sun-up.."

His uncle smiled and got up. "A walk always fixes a troubled mind,Zuko.Remember that." He left camp aswell.

Zuko sighed and got up,stretching.He was feeling groggy,and hadn't slept in three days since theyd got here.

He started walking,the sereneness of the forest sickening him.The stupid happy birds chirping in the trees, little rabbits and squirrel-things running across the path.When he got to the river and washed off his face,sitting by the edge and pondering what would happen next,when he heard a scream emit from the forest.And the scream was all-to familiar.

"Uncle..!" He got up and ran in the direction of the noise.

-----A FEW MONTHS BACK---

Zula, had been assigned the new duty of capturing the Avatar.But that wasn't the only job she had gotten..

"Zuko and Iroh are traitors!Get rid of them,or bring them back.And get the Avatar.I trust you will not fail as your brother did.Do not disappoint me,the future of the fire nation is at stake!"

"Yes,My lord."She said bowing,showing no emotion in her voice.

She had set off with a giant crew, more than Zuko's first measily boat anyway,and with her new task at hand,she wouldn't back down.Her brother was a disgrace..By now,everyone knew he was the blue spirit,and had freed the Avatar once when they were so close to winning the battle…

She smirked.

"Dear brother,you have met your match.."

----BACK TO THE PRESENT----

Appa groaned and flew higher up in the sky.

" WOW!LOOK KATARA!GIANT KOI!" Aang shouted,laughing as they trailed after Appa,making giant splashes in the water as they jumped out of the water and back in,looking like giant orange and white blobs.

Katara smiled."That must mean we're closer to our destination,huh Sokka?"

Sokka groaned,his stomach growling."I hope when we get back,we can find some food…Im starving.."Momo made a funny chirping noise and sat on Sokka's head,clearly hungry aswell.

Katara shook her head."All you can think about is food.."Just then a gargantuan koi jumped out of the water,making a giant splash,so that water flew all over Appa and everyone.

Aang & Katara laughed as Momo shrieked and darted in Sokka's shirt,causing him to freak out and dance all over Appa's saddle.

A Few hours later,Appa landed near a small town and everyone jumped off, and got ready to get going,and find Aang a master.

They all stepped into the village,getting unusual looks. "Hmm.."Said Sokka. "How about we split up and look for different things,and meet back near Appa?" Aang and Katara nodded,and they all went through the strange town.

Not even a few minutes after Aang arrived, a villager ran up to him. "My!You must be the dear little monk who arrived with the girl and boy from the southern tribe!" Aang nodded. "Well,I received a letter some time ago, by a…Warrior?He was chasing after some of the fire nation with a bunch of tribal members From the south!Maybe your friends would know him?"The man handed Aang the letter. "Thankyou.."Aang said,looking at the odd lettering.

"Good day to you,young monk!"Said the villager,and he scurried off into the crowd.

Aang stared blankly at the letter. Cleary it was made by someone in the water tribe,but he wondered who?Could it possibly be Sokka and Katara's dad?Maybe they were somewhere close by.. But then again,that was clearly impossible since the letter looked kind of old.

He shrugged off his thoughts,and stopped at an old store to find something of interest.

A few hours later,Katara and Sokka were back where Appa was,with Aang nowhere in sight. "Maybe we should look for him.."Katara started,"Naw!He's probly just goofing off,"Answerd Sokka with a grin on his face,and he layed back on Appa's saddle,making himself comfortable.

"Give him a few more minutes."

Katara nodded,still a little worried.Maybe splitting up hadn't been such a good idea..

"KAAATARRRAAA!"Rang Aang's voice through the trees,causing Sokka to jump,and slide off Appa's saddle,hitting his head on the ground.

Aang rushed over to her,handing her the letter."Its from the water tribe!A villager gave it to me!open it!Open it!" He jumped up and down with excitement,as Katara studied the letter.

Sokka groaned,rubbing his head. "What is it?"

"A…Letter,"Katara replied,reading it.

"Psssh,no duh it's a letter," Sokka replied rolling his eyes."Who's it from?"

Katara's mouth almost dropped to the ground. "ITS FROM DAD'S SHIP!"

"WOAH!NO WAY!" Sokka said,and looked down to get a closer look.

"Whats it say?"

"Hmm…It says Dad's fleet must've passed by a month ago..Theyre after the trail of one of the army's of the fire nation!"

"Woow.." Sokka said,clearly impressed."They drove them all the way back here,huh?"He proudly thought of his father winning the battle against the fire nation,destroying everyone,and--

"Hey Sokka!" Aang said,tapping his head. "You awake?"

"Huh?"He grumbled. "What else does the letter say?"

Katara looked shocked."This was only written a month ago..Which means Dad could only be a little while away!" Sokka then imagined himself destroying the firelord,the ladies flocking to him,getting dates one after one after one...They would all appreciate him!Katara would be sorry she'd ever made fun of him!And Aang,Well,Aang would be so amazed by his super-awesome skill,he'd just plain give the Avatar name to Sokka!He rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Umm..Heellloo?Sokka?" Aang said once again, poking his head.

Sokka shook his head,out of his daydream and mumbled something.

"Well..We should set up camp here since its getting late,and we still need to stock up on supplies."Said Katara.Sokka nodded, and they all began setting up.

A while later,when Aang was ready to retire off to sleep,he heard Sokka and Katara whispering..

"If Dad's so close,we could go find him!We may never get another chance!"

"Hmm..I don't know..we made a promise to Aang..Just wait until we get him a teacher.."

"Aww..But what if Dad needs us?"

"Dad needs us to help the Avatar,and Aang needs us.."

"Okay,but after we get him a teacher,can we leave?"

"Ohh…I guess..We'll have to think about it.."

Aang winced at the words. 'Are they going to leave me..?'He could almost feel tears beginning to sting his eyes…'Theyre the only family I have..But,they need their dad more than they need me.' He huddled his legs close to his chest,and sighed. 'I can find my own teacher…They need to find their dad..'

He waited until Sokka and Katara had fallen asleep,and he slid down Appa's back, grabbed his staff,and waving farewell to Momo,he began to run.

He didn't know how far he'd run,but it didn't matter..the darkness of the forest was alittle frightening,but he had to keep going..Just until he reached a town..or Was close to one anyway. He finally stopped running a little ways down,huffing and puffing for air.

He washed his face off in a river,and started walking downstream.

As he walked downstream,he heard a moaning noise come from some bushes.A little scared,he decided to go investigate.He pushed some bushes back and looked at what had made the noise. At first,he thought it was a wounded animal. He walked a little closer and realized it was a human.

He put his hand on their should,(Or what he thought was their shoulder) And moved them so he could see their face.But when he saw their face,he back up in fear,and wished he hadn't.

"Zuko…"

-----------

And that's chapter one.If anyone wants me to continue,review or something..I could use a few pointers. Peace out,yo!Dally


	2. The Wounds

The Impossible

Already on chappie two..Im trying to make this one a lot longer, so bare with me..

Okay, Reviewer time, since reviewers are like…The best thing ever…yeah Boi..

Dracori- He's an admiral? Oops..I haven't seen all the episodes, so don't sue me.. And Ill work on the typing/spelling/spacing errors, I was half-asleep last night when I wrote that chapter, watching the Boondocks..I love the Boondocks...

Phoenixofthenight- Thanks for reviewing! Although the romance part wont happen for sometime now, the fluffiness will…YAY FLUFF!

Inumaru12- I updated.. Thanks for liking the story!Wh00t!

Pirateninjelover- Aww.. Thanks for liking the story.. The plot will come along soon.. bear with me..

Akuma Memento Mori- Wow!You placed my story in your C2 group?... Im greatly honored, thankyou!

Duet- Ill continue.. I just want to snag lots of reveiws first. Sweet sweet reveiws..

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will…Ect..

-----CHAPTER TWO,THE WOUNDS------

_It had all happened so fast… He had found his Uncle, but not in time.._

_He had been covered in burns, and had little time to live. A small army had attacked him, and despite his skill, he was to old to fight for to long._

"_Zuko…" Uncle Iroh said, a small tear in his eye. "Continue your journey.. And remember, I will always look out for you.." Iroh then froze, and stopped moving. A vacant expression in his eyes. Dead…_

_Zuko snorted, steam going every which way. "Whoever did this will pay…" He muttered. "What was that, brother?" He turned his head to see his sister and an army. "How could you murder our Uncle!" He shouted in anger. "Oh…come on, Zuko. You never cared for that old bat anyway.. Did you?"_

_He growled in frustration and leapt out to attack his sister, but in his blind rage, forgot about the army that was around her. He was shocked when someone stabbed through his stomach with a spear, and he fell to the ground._

"_Capture him, or beat him to death. It doesn't matter to me," Zula said simply, walking off._

_One of the guards grinned and stepped on his arm, bent it back, and broke it._

_Another kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to cough up a small puddle of blood._

_The guards looked down evilly, and they weren't about to spare him, that's for sure. Despite losing blood, he conjured up a large amount of fire, catching the guards off-guard (Heh..Guards off-guard..sorry..) and knocked down a few of them, before deciding he shouldn't stick around. When Zula was called back in, he sprinted off as fast as his legs could carry him. He felt bad for not grabbing his uncle's body though.. A proper burial is what he needed to do, but he didn't want to join his Uncle in Death either._

_He stopped at a stream, and he was dizzy and had to sling his arm or something.. He wasn't to sure how to mend wounds.. But that didn't matter for now. He found a spot where he thought he wouldn't be found, and rested on the ground for a while._

----

Aang had grabbed Zuko, deciding he couldn't leave him for dead, and dragged him off to a small cave that was hidden, just enough so if a Platypus bear got hungry and smelled the blood, it couldn't get in.

Aang had mended a sling for Zuko's arm out of some clothe he'd kept extra, and wrapped up his stomach wound. He sighed and settled himself against the wall. So much had happened today.. He wondered if Katara and Sokka had found their father yet.. "Oh!" He said to no one in particular, "I still need to go find an Earth Bender to teach me…" His small voice traveled down into the cave, and he lay down. Zuko probley wouldn't wake up any time soon, and he needed some sleep. He moved a rock out of his way and curled up, soon asleep.

----

_Zuko froze when he heard Zula's voice.. She was so close by. "Brother? Where are you? Why don't you stop being a coward, and face you death, just as the pathetic old man."_

_Something inside him snapped.. "ILL KILL YOU!" He snarled, and threw a massive amount of fire at her, but was evoked in a crowd of guards.. He couldn't move.. Couldn't breath.. "Father Always told me you were a failer, Zuko, and you are…" He heard her cackle, as the mass of people attacked him.._

_Zuko.._

_Hey, Zuko?_

"ZUKO!"

Zuko's eyes opened slowly.. Nope. He wasn't dead. He wasn't sure where he was.. He took a deep breath, and winced wishing he hadn't.

"Hey Zuko!" The same annoying cheery voice.. Ugh..It was so happy, it was disturbing. He gazed to his left, and there, plain as day, was the Avatar.

"Hey Zuko!" He said once again, smiling at him. "Did you have a bad dream?" Zuko furrowed his brow. "None of your business.."

"Huh.Whatever. Cause you were whimpering or something! And kept.. I dunno.. Trying to bend fire in your sleep maybe? It was funny to watch."

Zuko turned his head from the kid. "I don't whimper."

"Then what would you classify the sound as?" He said giggling a little more.

Zuko glared off into space. "Just leave me alone.. How did we get here, anyway?" Aang scratched his head. "Huum..Well, lets see. You were in a bush or something, bleeding half to death, and I brought you here."

"So where's your friends?" He mumbled.

"Oh.. Um.. We kind of split up.." He said a little sadly, and looked down into the cave.

"Well. Since I've had my fill of your incessant giggles, I'm leaving." He moved up, almost groaning from the sharp pain in his stomach, and lay back down, sighing.

"Oh.. I forgot to tell you, you shouldn't move.."

" Thanks for leaving that information until AFTER I got up," He growled, and lay back down, clearly annoyed.

"Well.. Sorry." Aang shrugged. "How did you get so beat up, anyway?" Zuko averted his gaze once again. "I don't want to talk about it.." And Aang raised an eye brow. "Okay then.." They sat in silence for a while,and Aang finally broke it.

"I'm going to go get some firewood.. And maybe something to eat," He said simply, grabbing his staff, and walking off, vanishing from sight.

"Great… Just great.." Zuko spat to the emptiness of the cave. "Not only am I stuck with this brat, but I can't walk at all.. And I need to check if Uncle may still be there.." His voice trailed off in the silence of the cave. He had to think of somehow to escape.. Anything would be good.. He tried to bend some fire, because the brush near the bottom of the cave would be to hard to crawl though, but to no avail.

He simply made sparks, or even a little bit of fire, but never enough. He was to weak to make a giant blaze like he usually did, and didn't have the energy to get up, anyway.

He decided to give up and sleep, since that's all he could do.

After a few hours, Aang returned, half-expecting for there to be some crazy wildfire, or at least Zuko gone, but when he opened the cave entrance, he found him sleeping.

"Maybe he's to weak to move.." Aang said, plopping the wood in the center of them. He could tell it would probly be cold tonight, and they would need all the warmth they could get, since it was so close to winter. He piled them up neatly, and began trying to bend fire.. He'd done it before, and he figured he could do it again, but his lack of concentration stopped him dead in his tracks.

He heard a small cackle, and turned to Zuko, him smirking. "What are you trying to do?" Aang crossed his arms. "Nothing."

"Oh… Your trying to make a fire, huh?" Zuko said, pointing out the obvious. "Maybe I am.. Maybe I'm not." Zuko growled, 'This kid has no respect at all..' Aang stared. "You sure do growl a lot." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Aang glared. "Fine! If your so great, you make the fire!" And sat, turning his back to the prince.

In a few seconds, a small fire began crackling in the wood Aang had gathered, and the whole place erupted in a orange colored light.

"Wow!" Aang said, quickly turning and staring at the fire. Zuko averted his eyes. 'This kid is so stupid.. Such a basic trick amazes him.'

Aang turned to Zuko, eyes light-up in a puppy-ish way. "Could you maybe teach me fire bending?" And then his voice cut-off, remembering they were enemies.

"Maybe.." Came Zuko's small reply, and Aang almost fell over from surprise. He studied Zuko for a minute.

"What are you looking at, Avatar?" He said harshly.

"I was just wondering if you were telling the truth or not.."

"Maybe."

'Then something really bad must've happened if Zuko would accept that..' Aang thought, and then stared back into the fire.

Zuko sighed. He didn't want to be stuck here forever.. Or at least it felt like forever, with that stupid kid laughing at everything he did.

A few hours later, nightfall came, and Aang was right. It was cold. Even with the fire, it still made Aang shiver.

Zuko had been fast asleep, not noticing the cold. Being from the fire nation, warmth was never a problem. Aang shivered, getting closer to the fire, and not before long, and odd thought etched itself across his head.

'Maybe I should sleep next to him..' His eyes widened when he shook his head. 'HAVE I LOST MY MIND!' But still… It was to cold. And despite all the things he had brought, he hadn't grabbed a blanket.

Well… Zuko wouldn't get that mad, would he?

Aang crawled a little closer, as if he moved to close, Zuko would jump up and burn him to a crisp..

He inched a little closer, and nothing happened, so he moved within inches of Zuko, and nothing happened.

So he just went ahead and curled up under his arm. He felt warmer now, and he would just wake up before Zuko did in the morning and move from this spot in the morning.

Without noticing one of the Prince's eyes had been opened, he fell asleep.

'Ugh… What is this kid DOING!' Zuko's mind shouted, and it kept every ounce of resistance not to throw the kid across the cave and run for it. But at the same time.. It felt kind of … nice.. To have someone so close. He hadn't felt this way since his mother had died.

After sometime, he finally forced himself to sleep.

When Aang awoke, he yawned and stretched, then remembered where he had been last night. He sharply turned his gaze to where Zuko was.. Or where Zuko should have been.

Zuko was gone.

---------

MOI IMPORTANT'E!

The end of chapter two. Oh... And the only reason I updated so quickly, Is because I have exams all this week. So I'm kind of trying to make up for the entire week.. That doesn't mean I won't be writing though, it just means you won't see it. Hopefully, I'll have SOMETHING by either Friday, or Saturday. Reveiw please!


	3. A blossoming Friendship

The Impossible

-----

Oh man… Perhaps this day wouldn't have been so bad if I had not been cramming information about math in my brain all day, and learning FRIDAY, AND NEXT FRIDAY were the exams… Gosh our school is run by some retards..

Yeah, and I need some help. My sister spilt SODA on the keyboard, and some of the keys are all screwy now. If any one has any advice/ways to fix this problem, I would be oh so happy…

Reviews:

Kimi Kaida- Thanks for the encouragement! 'Tis much needed.. Since I'm all new at fluffy fics.. And such.. Heh..

Lilgirl14- thanks for the review, I'll continue if people keep reviewing, and I have time to study in-between..

EmeraldWolf- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah.. I'm sorry I had to kill off poor uncle Iroh, but there's some reasons for it.. It all ties in the story. Somehow.. O.o;;

Dracori- Commander?Admiral?...Captain? O.o;; I'm glad he won't be in any further chapters.. Anytime soon anyway.. Yesh.. Iroh's dead...It's the only way I could think of tieing some parts in the story together, so bear with me..

----A blossoming friendship----

Zuko had left before the sun had risen. Despite all the pain when he walked, he had to bury Uncle Iroh. It was the least he could do for the old man, anyway. He looked down at the Avatar before he left, and a part of him wanted to stay.. Perhaps to become friends.. But that thought had to be shaken away. It would never work.

Zuko was in reach of the place he had been ambushed in, and very cautious around the place. He knew he couldn't go barging in where Uncle could possibly be..

After a few minutes of waiting, and realizing there were no traps, he stepped into the open, looking around. 'He's not here..' He thought glumly, and while stepping on the grass, looked down to find a large amount of footprints heading off into the denser part of the forest. He was still pretty cautious, because if a fight happened right now.. Well..

He didn't want to think about it.

Once he reached the camp.. Or what was left of the camp anyway, he was surprised. Giant paw prints went across the ground, results of a small battle, and it didn't look like the fire nation won. He stepped across the ground and bits of rubble, he found Iroh's body in a broken tent. He searched around for a shovel after that, and found a proper place to bury him. Although, burying him would be a lot harder with one broken arm, he wasn't going to give up.

----

After a few hours, he finished Iroh's grave and set a few things to pay respect for the gods.

When he stood up, he lay his honey-colored eyes on the mound of dirt. "Goodbye, Uncle.." He bowed and turned, and hadn't realized someone had been watching him.

"What happened..?" The normally cheery annoying voice was filled with sadness.

That stupid boy..

The Avatar.

"Did he die..?"

"Why did you fallow-" Zuko's words were cut-off when the kid ran in to hug him, for whatever the reason, his head smashing into Zuko's stomach, and he almost shrieked in pain, but held his tongue.

"I'm sorry…" Said the kid's stupid muffled voice. Zuko could feel tears soaking through his shirt. "I….I-m sorry I'm crying.." He hiccupped and nuzzled his head further in Zuko's shirt. "He was the only…one you had.." He said, letting out a loud sob. As much as Zuko wanted to shove the kid aside, he slowly reached his hand down to pat the kid's back.. That's how his mom used to comfort him, anyway.. He wasn't to good at this 'cheer-up' thing..

After a little while, Aang moved his head back and wiped of his tears.

Zuko stared at his shirt.. 'Greaaat…just great..' He thought annoyed, and started walking back toward the camp. Aang turned his head and watched as Zuko walked away. He quickly ran after him. "Hey, Zuko! Wait up!" And stopped behind him, as they continued toward the camp.

Zuko changed into a different shirt, and grabbed some things that might prove useful to him, and Aang played around, before he stepped in one of the footprints.

'Could Appa have made these…?' He thought looking down, puzzled. Were Katara and Sokka looking for him..? Probly not. He stood there for a few minutes, before Zuko came up behind him. "Are you ready to leave, or what?" He said impatiently. Aang stared at him with wide eyes. (Like this O.O!) "You mean you'll really travel with me!" He said astatically. "Just until we reach a city, then we part Avatar, and it goes back to being the same." He started walking out of the camp, and Aang looked sadly at the ground. 'So we still aren't friends..' And he walked slowly to rejoin Zuko.

After a few hours of walking, Zuko's pace was slowing. Aang didn't notice, and kept skipping along the path. 'My stupid stomach is started to wrench up on me…' He thought, and to top that off, he had a HUGE migraine, and Aang's happy mood didn't help it at all. Aang finally stopped skipping, and looked back at him with concern. "Hey Zuko, you want to stop up ahead?"

Zuko stopped for a minute, as much as he wanted to rest, he didn't want the Avatar to think he was weak or anything. "Why, are you tired?" He said eyeing Aang.

"Ummm… Yes?" He said, plopping down against a tree, looking down the long dirt road ahead.

Zuko sat down slowly, careful not to rip his stomach wound to the point of it not healing, and lay against the tree, grimacing.

"Something wrong?" Aang asked. Zuko shot him a small glare. "No." Aang shook his head. This trip to the city would be a long one, and despite wanting to find a master, he still wanted to get on better terms with Zuko, but he was so stubborn, he doubted it would happen. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Winter was coming faster than it ever had before..

"Avatar, do you know what city your actually planning to go to?" Zuko questioned. "Aang." He said, looking Zuko in the eyes. "What?" He said, cocking his brow. "You called me 'Avatar'. My name is Aang." He said in a low tone, and turned his gaze to some rocks along the road.

"Fine… 'Aang'." Zuko said. "Where is this city at exactly?"

"The city of Omashu." He stated simply. "My friend Bumi could teach me, probly.." He thought back to the last time he'd seen Bumi and smiled. 'At least I'll have one friend at the city..' Zuko stood up, holding his stomach for a few seconds, and started off on the road.

Aang quickly hopped up out of his day dreams, and fallowed.

"We're a long way from there…" Zuko said. "So, lets stay at an Inn or something in the next town, and get something to eat."

Aang nodded, and they walked down the long, long road..

A few hours later, of Zuko constantly getting annoyed by Aang's super happiness, and non-stop humming, they reached a small town and found an Inn. Although Zuko had enough money, (For any normal Inn anyway) The man had turned him down at the reception. "Sorry, but we don't take kindly to men from the fire nation," The man said sourly, "But I'm sure the alley next to us will befit you." He had a smug smile on his face, which quickly turned to a fearful expression as Zuko set some things on fire, and he said, "W-we'll give you our b-b-best room, Sir," And held up a key to the smirking banished prince, while Aang shook his head.

When they got in the room, it was close to dark, so they decided to eat in the morning. Zuko pulled out his hair tie, and took off his shirt and laid under the covers. The room had had two separate beds, so Zuko finally got to sleep alone. Aang got in his bed, and wasn't as tired as Zuko, he stared up at the ceiling in the dark, nicely colored room. It had been painted in liking to the Earth Kingdom, tons of hues of green, and two dragons painted on the wall. Zuko was about to close his eyes, when the soft voice across him spoke out.

"Zuko?"

"…What?" He grumbled, clearly wanting to sleep.

"…How did you ever lose your place at the throne? Katara told me you were banished or something, but how did it happen?"

"That's none of your business." He said sharply, and rolled on his side, ignoring the boy.

"Did you want to be prince..? To be someone important?"

Zuko shut out Aang's questions. He hadn't even thought of what he'd do when he was prince… If he ever became prince, that is.

" I never wanted to be the Avatar…" Aang's voice trailed off, kind of sad.

"It kind of upset me when I found out.. My friends at the temple no longer wanted to hang out with me, and I had to train all the time.. They even threatened to take away my one true parent.. Or, at least, the one person I thought of as a parent." He smiled after remembering him.

"And, after all the things that have happened, I'm kind of glad I've lived this long, and come into this time. Meeting all my new friends…" He thought sadly about Katara and Sokka. 'And,..' He added in his thoughts. 'I'm glad I met you, Zuko.' And he turned on his side.

"Good night, Zuko."

"Whatever.." came Zuko's reply, and he quickly fell asleep.

-----

_The duel kept flashing through his head… being banished.. And being burned… So many things had happened.. But the one thing that kept flashing through his head was his sister._

_When growing up, they had been close. But, the day he lost the fight.. The day he was banished, she scoffed at his appearance._

_And when she had left him for dead… He hated her. _

_Her stupid cackle kept echoing through his head.._

_And then he could feel being burned.. She sent a blaze of fire at him, and he was to slow. The sizzling flames hit him, and he fell to the ground, her cackling._

'_Dear brother, you have met your match.' She said, raising her hand, flames erupting from it, and sent them straight at him---_

--

He felt a soft hand on his forehead.. And opened his eyes, to see Aang standing over him. "You have a fever," He said worriedly.

Zuko sat up, moving Aang's hand from his face, and rubbed his head. 'And a headache, to..' he thought annoyed.

"It's nothing," but Aang continued staring worriedly. "Zuko got up, slid on his shirt, and tied his hair back up. "Let's go get something to eat," And walked out the door, Aang slipping on some shoes and quickly fallowed him.

They stopped at a small restaurant, and Zuko received many glares from people, but ignored them like always.

After eating, they left and started down a long path.

"The sky sure is dark.." Aang said looking up, a raindrop hitting him in the eye, he rubbed it out and shook his head.

Zuko sighed. 'Rain..' He HATED rain. They stopped and sat underneath a tree, watching as a downpour started. Lightening flashed across the sky, and Aang stared up. 'I wonder how Katara and Sokka are doing..' He looked across the ground as the rain began to gather in small puddles. "Great…" Zuko mumbled. "If I knew it would've rained, we should have stayed in the Inn." He sat back against the tree, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and was beginning to fall asleep.

His body healing the wounds was taking longer than expected, and taking all of his energy away from him.

Aang stared up as another flash of lightening and a large boom of thunder raged across the sky. Aang stared over at Zuko for a few minutes, and Zuko noticed this. "What?" He growled. Aang shrugged, and reached his hand out to Zuko's face, and he flinched.

Aang's fingers traced themselves along Zuko's scarred face. "Who did this..?" Zuko stared blankly for a few minutes. Though he hated to admit it, Aang's touch felt kind of..

..Nice.

Those thoughts left his head as he grabbed Aang's hand, not roughly, and he moved it off his face.

"…It happened a long time ago," He said annoyed, trying to hide the fact he wanted to tell Aang, but not now. Maybe when the time was right.. Besides, they weren't friends. He was just going to accompany him to Omashu, that was the least he could do for all the times Aang had helped him. Then, it would go back to being the same.. Well, maybe not the same, but somewhere close, anyway.

The rain started pouring down harder.

He rested against the tree, and started to drift off to sleep, and Aang curled up underneath his arm once again.

But, it didn't matter. He felt he needed someone close for right now..

Just for once, anyway.

They slept there for a long time before the clouds finally cleared away, and the sun was back to its' usual place in the sky, when Aang got up, stretching, and to his amazement, saw Appa crossing his way through the sky. "APPA!" He yelled out of excitement, forgetting Zuko was asleep.

Zuko groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Who's Appa?" He said half-asleep.

Aang turned his head back to Zuko, and a thought struck him.

'Sokka and Katara will never allow Zuko to travel with us.. And, its not like they were looking for me, anyway. They could be headed for the city, it was close by..'

He sighed and turned his eyes back to the place Appa had been, and then downcast his eyes back to the ground. Zuko stared confused, and got up, stretching. Aang shook his head, and ran to Zuko, grabbing his hand. "C'mooon," He urged, "Lets go!"

Zuko stared at their hands touching for the moment, and Aang began dragging him off in the direction of the City.

After five hours of walking, they came in sight of the city.

"It's bigger than I had remembered.." Aang said, eyes full of excitement. The thought of seeing Bumi again made him want to go inside.

"This is where we part, Aang." Zuko said, and began walking, before being thrown off his feet, and hitting the ground hard.

"No, Zuko, This is where you'll pay for what you did!"

A female's voice….

Aang practically screamed when he saw Zuko tear across the ground so far.

Zuko slowly got up, and faced his enemy.

Aang paled when he saw who'd hit Zuko so hard..

----------

And that's the end of chapter three. I was able to post it quicker than I thought I would.. Maybe that's because I had no homework... Friday probly wont have any updates, but it possibly will…Theres no telling.

I'll get out early on Friday, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to think up any ideas for a chapter that soon, and I'll be tired from exams so.. Just hang tight, and review. I'm always open for encouragement/Corrections on the story!


	4. The Early Snow

The Impossible

-----

Alright, I didn't update yesterday, nor had it crossed my mind. But, I'm updating today because it began snowing today. And its so slushy outside, we won't have school tomorrow. So, I'll be staying up to write this chapter..

And, yeah..

Thanks for the reviews-

Dracori: Thanks for so many reviews! Yesh, I love to give cliffies. They make people review more, so.. Nyah ha ha..

Kimi Kaida- THANKYOU! I figured out finally how to pop off the keys, and now they're working perfectly. I can't thank you enough! J

Anime Fan Team: At first, it struck me that you had one of those disorders where you think you're a lot a people, but I read your bio, and it said that like six people share that account… Funny review by the way, glad you like the story!

Inumaru: Thankyou for praying for me! That gives me a little hope that I won't fail…

Goldlove: Woow.. That's like, one of the nicest compliments anyone's ever given me.. Thank you!

Dark-angel Miyuki: Thankyou for putting me on your favorites list! I'll try to update as much as I can.. Hang in there!

PhantomNight: Yes… The cliffies!MWHAHA!-cough- Yeah, I'll try not to make a cliffy on the next chapter but.. Uh…yeah..

Brittany: I'll update as much as I can… Thanks for liking the story!

And, here's the chapter.

-----THE EARLY SNOW-----

"KATARA!STOP!" Aang yelled, but Katara ignored him, taking a stance, ready for Zuko to strike back.

"Don't worry, Aang. I won't let him kidnap you again!"

'Kidnap…?' Aang's eyes opened wide. 'SHE THINKS ZUKO KIDNAPPED ME!' "Wait Katara! Zuko didn't kidnap me, he-"

His voice was cut-off when Zuko growled in rage and jumped up, sending fireballs every which way. Katara easily dodged them, Zuko wasn't to good at aiming when he was to mad to think straight. "YOU STUPID PEASENT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sokka and Momo appeared from the trees, Appa munching on cud contentedly, taking in the scene. Katara dodged as Zuko ran at her, sending a wave of fire at her, and she used her water whip to trip him, and encaged him in a bubble of water, before he busted out, and sent a few more fireballs at her.

"Your getting Bad at this, Zuko!" She taunted, and easily dodged them, causing him to get more annoyed, and throw another wave of fire. Aang was getting ticked off. No one was listening to him! And Zuko's temper didn't help much, either.

"STOP IT!" He yelled, clapping his hands, sending a giant wave of air at both of them, knocking Katara into a tree, and Zuko into some rocks, both getting knocked unconscious.

"Ooops…" He said surprised by his own force. "WOW!" Sokka cried, running to Katara, then glared back at him. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!SHE'S BEEN CRYING ABOUT YOU NON-STOP SINCE ZUKO KIDNAPPED YOU!"

Aang, flinched, then got annoyed. "I WAS NEVER KIDNAPPED! HE WAS ESCOURTING ME HERE!"

Sokka took this as a challenge. "WELL, WHAT WERE YOU DOING THEN?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"…Running away. You guys were going to look for your dad, and I didn't want to get in the way…" Aang looked at the ground, then to Zuko. "And he.. Kind of escorted me here.."

"What?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

Aang sighed, " Ummm.. Yeah. I know it sounds weird."

Sokka raised his eye brows. "We would never leave you Aang! I know.. I got.. Well.." He scratched the back of his head. "A little caught up in the idea about getting dad back, and maybe left you out.." He sighed. Then turned to Zuko. "It's the thing about HIM I don't understand."

Aang thought of how to plan the words.. "Um.. Well.. I found him in the woods. I know this is going to sound odd, but he was injured and I couldn't just leave him there and all.." He turned, blushing a little. "So I fixed up his injuries and.. He kind of escorted me here. He was about to leave when you guys ambushed him." Aang turned once again to Zuko. "Okay, I'll get him on Appa, since we can't leave him unconscious here.. I have a feeling someone's after him.." His voice trailed off, as he went over, slumped part of Zuko over his shoulder and pulled him on Appa's saddle.

Sokka grabbed Katara, and they sat there for a while. "Well," Sokka started, turning Aang's attention towards him. "I don't really know how to say this to you, Aang.. But, the reason we attacked Zuko, is because well.. Why did you come to the city of Omashu, anyway?"

"Well…" Aang started. "To see Bumi.. I wondered if he'd teach me earth bending."

Sokka looked down. "I don't know how to tell this right, but, its about Bumi, Aang."

Aang's eyes opened kind of wide. "Did something happen?"

-------

Zuko stifled a yawn as his eyes opened, and he looked around. 'The sky…?' Then he realized he wasn't on the ground. He slowly got up, rubbing his head. He looked to find he wasn't alone in here. His gaze met Katara's, who was glaring daggers at him, then looked at Sokka, holding onto Appa's reigns, and then to Aang, who was staring at the ground miserably.

Aang's rat-thing ran up to him, and he cocked his eye brow. It squeaked a little, and then curled up next to his arm.

A cold gust of wind blew, and the water-tribe boy said they'd have to make camp up near some woods.

It didn't bother Zuko any, he was just ready to leave when they went down. It was getting darker when Appa finally landed in some woods, and the two tribe members moved and bickered, while setting up camp.

Zuko jumped off Appa, and started walking away.

"Wait, Zuko!" Aang jumped down. Zuko turned. This was the first time anyone had said anything to him, since the fight with Katara, anyway.

"Zuko," He started. "Well, since we uh.. Kinda attacked you.." His voice trailed off for a minute. "And?" Zuko said, getting kind of annoyed. "Well.. Since your kind of.. Wounded.. We thought you could stay here, for a while at least.. Anyway.."

Zuko cocked his brow. 'With these three idiots? For… weeks possibly?' He grimaced at the thought, but then decided he'd stay.. For a while, anyway, when Aang pouted, his eyes getting all huge and cute like a sad little dog.

"Ohh…" He put his hand on his forehead. "Fine." Aang's eyes glowed, and he practically tackled Zuko with a bear hug. "BUT-" He shoved Aang off. "Only until I'm healed. Then, I'm out of here." Aang grinned ear to ear and skipped off back to Katara and Sokka.

"What am I getting myself into?" He mumbled, shaking his head, and went back to the camp.

After a few hours of watching Sokka stuff his face, Katara bicker at him, and Aang play with Momo, they put out the fire, and all fell asleep.

All except Zuko and Aang.

He'd been laying on his back, staring off into the dark for a while. The ground wasn't to comfortable. He groaned and rolled onto his side.

"Hey, Zuko.." Came a hushed whisper.

Zuko sat up and turned his gaze over to the giant bison. "Zuko, you can come sleep on Appa.. If you want to, that is." Aang's soft voice said. Zuko thought for a minute.. 'The hard ground, or the fluffy bison?' Well, that was easy. He got up, and walked over to the bison's long tail, and lay on it. 'Much better…' And he closed his eyes.

"Zuko…?" Aang's voice..

"What?" He said, not in his usual growly tone.

"Were you sad.. When your uncle died?"

His eyes opened. Of course he was sad, but… "Why do you ask?"

Aang shifted to laying on his stomach and looked down at Zuko. "Someone.. Killed Bumi. From the fire nation.."

Zuko was stunned for a moment.. 'Was it Zula? Could she be close?'

If she was, he needed to get out of here.. "So.. How did your uncle die, Zuko?" Zuko shifted his gaze into the woods. "Someone killed him." And he turned on his side, signaling the conversation was over. Aang looked up at the stars. After Zuko had fallen asleep, he put a blanket over him. 'But who did it..Who killed his uncle?' Aang thought, and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Aang was surprised. "Its… Snowing? This early?" He jumped down into the fluffy white sheet, and looked around. He found a note tied to one of the trees, and opened it, it read:

'_Dear Aang,_

_Sokka and I have gone to buy some food, and maybe some more blankets and warm clothes since winter has appeared to start early here._

_If you need anything, or Zuko gives you ANY trouble, come into the city and get us._

_P.S. Momo fallowed us, so don't worry about him. And, theres some leechie nuts somewhere in the camp.. Sokka lost them._

_From, Katara'_

Aang sat the note down, and yawned. So much snow.. Maybe he would go for a walk. He turned to see Zuko still sleeping, so he tip-toed over to him.

"Pssttt…" He said, gently nudging Zuko's arm. "Wake up… Lets go walking! Zuko?" Zuko replied by grumbling saying something on the lines of, "No.. I don't want any tea," And rolling in the opposite direction of Aang.

Aang stared. "Tea?" He said suddenly, causing Zuko to wake up from his sleep. "Eargh…" He said, rubbing his eyes, causing them to focus. "What do YOU want, Aang?"

"Lets go walking!" He replied in a cheery voice, and Zuko almost gasped when he looked at the ground. "Snow? But, Its not even close to winter, and I didn't feel cold-" He examined the blanket over him, staring dumbly for a minute.

"Hey! Are you ready or not?" Came Aang's super-happy reply once again, as he grabbed Zuko's arm, and tugged him off of Appa. "Lets Goooo.." He urged, and began running into the forest.

"Ava…. Aang! Wait a minute!" He called, and jogged after him.

After about fifteen minutes, Zuko lost the kid. He looked around, and something white was flung at him, he wiped the snow off his arm, and glanced around. 'Who did that…?' He looked around again, spying nothing, and slowly began walking again. Not before long, was he hit by another snow ball, and when he glanced back, nothing. "Ookay…" He mumbled in a low tone, and began walking again. A snow ball flew through the air and hit him in the face. THAT was it. He through a ball of fire and it landed on a tree, scaring a hibernating squirrel causing it to run off.

He glanced around, and spotted Aang. He smirked. Two could play at this game. He threw a snowball at Aang, and it hit him so hard he fell in the snow.

Zuko walked over to him, and Aang was giggling. Zuko offered him his hand, and Aang took it, and brushed the snow off himself.

"You should've seen your face!" He said giggling, and Zuko cracked a small smile, which disappeared quickly. "Why were you throwing things at me?" He glared. "Ohhh… Come on, Zuko! You have to admit it was funny!" He said, giggling a little more.

"I don't see what's so funny about it," He said simply, and Aang picked up another snowball and squashed it in Zuko's face, and jumped high into a tree, laughing hysterically.

"YOU-I'LL-YOU'LL!" He wiped the snow off his face, and Aang started sprinting through the forest. He chased after him for a while, and Aang continued darting through the trees.

Aang stopped when he reached a lake, and noticed a large group of people. In armor.. "The fire nation…" He said, his breath going around him in a puff of white. He had to go get Zuko… They had to turn around, or-

"ALL right, Aang," Came Zuko's voice.

'Oh Crap…' Aang thought.

"You have to give up now, and face your defeat, or-" He stepped out near the lake, and his eyes locked with his sister's.

"Dear Brother," Came her voice..

It made Aang shiver.

Zuko looked dumbfounded for a minute, then gave her a menacing glare.

"Finally decided on joining the old man in death?" She said laughing, signaling her troops to leave. She stepped out onto the ice, signaling for Zuko.

"Come face your defeat, brother," She said, showing a deadly smile.

At first Aang thought Zuko would leave.. He PRAYED he would leave. There was no way he'd win with a wounded stomach, and a broken arm, but he stepped out on the frozen lake, taking a stance.

Aang gulped. "So, your going to face your fate as the old man did. I guess you've lost your cowardly ways, then," She said laughing, sending a giant mass of fire at Zuko. He merely shoved it back at her, and she barely dodged it, slipping on the ice.

"Leave my uncle out of this," He said glaring, and threw a few punches of fire at her. She threw a few at him, but they landed at his feet. "Your losing your sense of aim," he said, stepping back, and sending a mass of fire, she slipped out of the way of that one, and went behind him, shooting more fire at his feet, and he threw a giant fireball at her, knocking her over.

"It looks like I've succeeded." He said smirking.

"Yes, Indeed brother. Succeeded at losing your footing!"

Zuko looked down, and before a few seconds of realizing it, plunged into the dark murky water below the ice.

"Die as your uncle did," She said cackling, and started to walk off.

"ZUKO!" Aang's shrill voice said, as he practically flew down to the ice, staring down into it.

Zula looked back. "THE AVATAR!" And lunged at him, Aang through her aside using the air, and frantically looked around for Zuko.

A few minutes passed, and Aang was ready to dive in to save him by now, when he heard coughing. He rushed over to find Zuko barely out of the water, and pulled him out.

Zuko was shivering uncontrollably.

"Zuko!" Aang said, clinging to him. "I'll get you help, c'mon!" He urged Zuko to his feet, and Zuko fell back down, slipping on the ice, "No… I'll-" He stared to say, before Aang started dragging him off the ice. "I've got to get you warm, so hurry up!" Zuko was taken aback by this statement. Did the Avatar… Aang.. Really care that much for him?

He slowly stood up, limping as Aang practically carried him back to camp. Zuko layed down on Appa once again, and breathed fire into his hands in an attempt to warm himself up. Aang gave him five blankets, and watched tiredly for any sign of… Zula.

Aang finally decided Zula wasn't coming, either she couldn't find them, or he knocked her unconscious, and looked back at Zuko. Despite still shivering, he looked warmer. Aang sighed and flopped down next to him.

'So his sister killed his uncle…' He thought, stealing one of Zuko's blankets, and laying next to him.

After a few hours of sleeping, Aang was woken up by a familiar voice.

"So, We've finally found you.."

Aang jumped up, grabbing his staff, stepping in front of Zuko in an attempt to protect him from danger.

-------------

And that's the end of this chapter… REVIEW..!-cough-

And maybe there's a slim chance I'll update. Maybe tomarrow, since it's a snow day.. Or maybe not. Theres no telling..

(SEVEN REVIEWS TILL I UPDATE)


	5. The Capture

The Impossible

-----

Argh… its 13 degrees outside! IM FREEZING! My friend and I are going to go ice-skating in the street later.. Dodging cars… That'll be fun! And another excuse to keep me from doing exams if I get hit..

I stayed up 'till 12:00 writing ideas for this chapter, and finally fit it all together. So, after the reviews, I'll type it up.

You guys reached the goal of seven/close to seven reviews, Thanks!

Me: Hahhaha! Yes, my infamous cliffies! They make you review though, no?

Kimi kaida: It was still extremely helpful! Thanks again, and for reviewing!

Indiehippie: It was the only thing I could think of, I'm glad everyone liked it.. Yeah, I'm going to go outside later with Sarah and possibly have a snowball fight… BWHAHA! I SHALL WIN! Hee.. Thanks for reviewing!

Dracori: Hmmm… Yeah, I guess I should've done more on the snowball fight, but, the story still needed plot.. That doesn't mean more random stuff will happen though! And, I still haven't decided if Bumi is dead yet, possibly hiding maybe..?

J.A.A.L: I'm glad you like the story, I'm trying to update as much as I can!

Phantomnight: Thanks for reviewing! I'll update… but I'm not making any promises as to when. Sorry!

Pheonixofthenight: Yes... I updated. but, yeah.. It's a small update.. Sorry..

Kayla: Thanks for reviewing! I'll be sure and write a longer chapter tomarrow!

----THE MOUNTAIN----

Zula came walking out of the woods, fallowed by four soldiers.

She laughed when she saw Aang. "Are you trying to protect him? That won't help much," she motioned to two of the guards to grab Aang, but he stood steady. "Don't come near him!" His voice had a dark tint to it, and the soldiers flinched.

"Don't be foolish, there's one of him!" Zula's cruel voice commanded. The men began moving closer, and Aang sliced the air and flung two of the men into some trees, and the rest ran in terror.

"Hmph, you think your so tough, huh?" Zula mocked, and flung fire at Aang, and jumped out of the way, glaring daggers at her. "Why did you kill the old man?" Their eyes locked. "Well, that's none of your concern, is it? But, since you'll be dead soon, I guess its no matter. Our father ordered me to kill him," She said smirking, and flung a sea of fire at Aang, knocking him into the snow. Aang moaned, rubbing his head, and Zula knocked him back into the snow.

"For the Avatar, your kind of weak." She said, smirking. She raised her hand, and flames glowed off it. She stepped on Aang's stomach, pressing all her weight on his ribs, causing him to shriek out in pain.

"Say goodbye, Avatar," Zula was about to burn him to a crisp, when Zuko knocked her hard into the snow. He bent down, and picked Aang up. "Your pathetic, both of you!" Zula yelled, getting up, flinging fire at Zuko, and he merely jumped back. Appa then raised up and charged at Zula, knocking her down a hill, and Zuko realized Zula had given up by then.

Zuko looked down at Aang in his arms, unconscious. His innocent face.. It made him want to… kiss him.. He shook the thought away quickly, blushing, and lay Aang down on Appa. He then realized they couldn't stay there, since Zula could come back with her army, and there would be no hope. He wrote a quick letter to the water tribe members to meet them in the next town, stuffing the letter in the bag of leechie nuts. He then jumped on the huge fluffy bison, and they took flight.

---

Aang woke up against Appa, and realized he wasn't at camp. He quickly got up, almost panicking, when he was Zuko tending to a fire. "W-where are we?" He chocked out. He put his hand against his ribs, every time he breathed, it felt as if millions of knives were stabbing him.

Zuko glanced at him, then turned his gaze back to the fire. "You got knocked unconscious, and I decided to take you here. Aang looked around. "But.. Where is.. Here?"

Aang watched him as he finished with the fire and lay back against a stone wall. "I brought us to a cave in a mountainside, it's not far from a city, where I told your friends to go, so don't worry." Aang sighed with relief for a minute, and lay back against Appa, snuggling deeper into his fur. He noticed Zuko's face was red for a minute. "Hey! Are you still cold?" Aang's eyes flooded with worry.

"Um… No. It's…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Nothing." Aang raised his eyebrow. "Well, if you want to sleep on Appa, you can." Zuko shrugged, and finally went over to Appa, and lay a little far from Aang. Aang stared at him for a minute, and threw a blanket at Zuko.

"Thanks.." Zuko said, covering up and turning on his side. His wounds were beginning to heal, because he didn't feel as much pain as he had. He sighed and closed his eyes, but opened them for a minute and turned to the Avatar. Aang was already asleep, but it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry for all those times.. And, even if we can't become friends after this huge ordeal, we could possibly.." His voice echoed through the cave. He looked at Aang's sleeping form, and lightly kissed him on the forehead. He didn't know what drove him to do this, but felt lightheaded and fluffy after he did it. He then turned back on his side, and slept.

When finally the sun had risen, Zuko got up, and stopped. He blushed a little when he realized Aang had grabbed a hold of him in his sleep. Zuko slightly tapped his head. "Aang, we've got to go and meet your friends," He stopped talking when Aang snuggled deeper into his shirt. He blushed darker and turned his head.

"Don't go…" Aang said silently in his sleep, and Zuko's stomach flip-flopped. He slowly eased himself out of Aang's grip, and stuffed the things in Appa's pack. He then picked up Aang and layed him down on Appa's saddle. He slipped the reign's over the Bison's head, and off they went.

After a while of traveling, Aang woke up yawning, and looked around. "Where are we going?" Zuko averted his gaze. "To the city where your friends should be." He stated simply, and Aang didn't ask anymore questions.

A few hours later, they arrived in the small town, and met of with Katara and Sokka. "Zuko didn't harm you, did he?" Katara said, worried as usual. Sokka was stuffing his face with some cakes, and Zuko rolled his eyes. 'She won't trust me with anything.. Not that I blame her.' He sighed, leaning against a building in the town.

Katara and Sokka wandered about the town, and Aang and Zuko walked around as well. After a few hours, Aang and Zuko ate a restaurant, and they set up camp.

Katara and Sokka made some tents, Aang slept on Appa, and Zuko slept on Appa's tail. A cold wind had been blowing from the north, so Aang had piled blankets on top of Zuko, worried about him catching a fever, or something like that. Zuko just nodded and started fell asleep. To many thoughts were in his head.. Now every time he saw that stupid Aang kid, he got butterflies in his stomach. He had to leave soon.. This feeling..

Was just to strange.

Aang then sneezed, and that caught Zuko's attention. "What's wrong?" His eyes met with Aang's gray ones. "Um…nothing.." He was clearly cold, because he began to shiver when the wind blew strongly by.

"Well… Come down here I guess.." Zuko said, averting his eyes. He was glad it was dark, or Aang would've seen the monster blush he had covering his face. Aang slid down Appa's tail next to Zuko, and Zuko handed him a few of his blankets and started to fall asleep again, and Aang cuddled close to him.

'If only moments like these could last…' Aang thought, cuddling next to Zuko.

The next few days didn't go by as quickly as Zuko had wanted them to go.

Constant thoughts of the Avatar kept filling his mind.. The same uneasy feeling in his stomach hit him every time the kid would do something kind for him, and the thought of leaving was beginning to leave his mind..

But he knew who he was. Zuko, the banished prince, and the one thing he wanted most..

Was to stay. But, he knew his destiny. He had to take Aang to Ozai, no matter what. To gain the respect he deserved.. That he needed..

But he couldn't bring himself to do it..

Aang plopped down by him, handing him a fish. "Are you hungry?" He asked grinning. Zuko shook his head. Aang's smile turned to a frown. "You haven't eaten in a while, Zuko. Something troubling you?" Zuko shook his head simply.

Aang looked him straight in the eyes, and Zuko blushed, looking away. "what?" He growled, and Aang shrugged, walking off to join Katara and Sokka.

After dark, Zuko fell asleep, Aang eventually sleeping right next to him when he was sure Zuko was asleep, and soon the camp was completely silent.

Except someone who was watching them from the woods.

Zula cracked a menacing smile, sending a few of her guards.

"You've lost.." She whispered silently as one of her guards struck Aang in the back of his head, and they carried him off.

Zula then ordered guards to grab Zuko, and they went to their boat.

----

Aang woke up chained down to a metal pole, and gazed around franticly. 'What happened?'

"Hello Avatar.." Came a low hiss, as Zula came out of the darkness of the room. "What happened?" Aang yelled. "And where is Zuko, Katara and Sokka?"

She shook her head. "Wasting my time, as usual. Well, let's see. Katara and Sokka are in the jail hold, and Zuko is in a cell somewhere on this ship, waiting to be executed."

Aang's eyes widened in fear.

"But, that's the least of your worries. Compared to what The Fire Lord will do to you, Zuko and your friends get it off easy."

Aang's eyes darkened. "Lay a hand on any of them, and I'll kill you!"

"Ooo… Temper, temper." She lay her hand on Aang's arm, burning his skin, and he yelped in pain. "Watch your tongue around me, child." She smirked and walked off, leaving Aang to whimper in pain.

He shuddered. It couldn't end like this..

It just couldn't.

---------

I know, it's a short chapter, but it's getting late here, and I need to finish my homework. I know you will want me to update a chapter.. By tomorrow, possibly, and I'll try.

Review please.


	6. An old friend returns

-1The Impossible

---

Ahh…The long awaited update. Yesh.. Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I went to a Christmas party!WH00T! Yeah, that was fun.. We went ding-dong ditching and stuff, I got chased down the street by an old lady, and got attacked by a Chihuahua. And, stayed up 'till 5AM with my friends watching 'Sky High'..

Anyway, I should thank you reviewers before you guys get to bored with me blabbing about my life.. And thanks for reviewing so much! I WORSHIP YOU PEOPLE! -cough- Heh.

Dracori: I couldn't think of a better title for then chapter.. Uh… Yeah. Thanks for reviewing so much!

StarvoidAngel: HOMIGAWD! So… Many.. ERRORS! 'They ate the restaurant'… it was supposed to be.. Well, you get it. Ahhh… I need to check over my chapters more often.. O.o;;

Pheonixofthenight: Yes… THE ALMIGHTY PLOT! Um.. Yeah. I've had to much sugar..

Inumaru12: The early show? Hah.. Actually, that's a pretty good idea.. After this story, I could make a disturbed talk show.. Thanks for reviewing!

PhantomNight: Bwahha! I love to leave you guys on a cliffy!

Me: Thank you! I'll try and update it tomorrow, to!

Goldlove: wow.. Thank you for the nice compliments! Thanks for reviewing, to!

Anime Fan Team: KIDNAPPING! DIAHAHA!… Wow.. I DO need to lay off the sugar… A lemon in the story? Hrrrm… I'll leave it up to you guys. I SHALL MAKE A POLL!00!0... Yeah..

Call of the winds: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!

Yazumi Skulls: You'll have to read to find out! Hee-hee.

ToastandJello: Thank you for reviewing! I like your name.. Don't kill yourself! I'm trying to update as much as I can! .. Wait.. Did you mean you'd hit me with a board? O.o;; -slowly inches away-

Pink Kirby: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah.. I'm working out the mistakes.. Hopefully this chapter won't have any.

Thank you all for the reviews!.. When I'm tired.. Or I feel like I can't think of ideas, the reviews truly help! Thanks to all, and I'd like to make a small poll. Anime Fan Team suggested making a lemon in the story, and I was wondering if anyone else would like me to add one? If so, say it in your next review!

Wow this is long.. O.o;;

-----An old friend returns----

Aang lay inside the prison chambers.

In the past few days, his burn had slowly healed, but he was beginning to get weak. He hadn't eaten since he had mouthed off to Zula, and without food and water, he was slowly regretting ever talking to her. He sneezed, and looked out the small window in the room. 'I wonder how my friends are doing..' He thought glumly about what would happen to Zuko soon. The Execution..

But, he wouldn't let that happen. He glared at the ropes restraining his arms. In a little while, a guard would come to feed him. They worked like clocks.. If he could fire bend a little, and burn off the restraints, he could knock out one of the guards, and save his friends. But then what..? He didn't know what had happened to Appa, and if he was okay, Appa would've come and saved him already. Even with his friends helping him, the odds of them winning were one to _one million._ He sighed. But this had to work.

He slowly began shifting his wrists, trying to spark a flame, or something close. After fifteen minutes, he had managed to get a small flame and burned off the first arm restraint, moving to the next one, and in ten minutes he was free. 'This is my only chance.. I won't screw up!' He quickly flew up towards the ceiling, and hid in one of the beams.

About an hour later, the usual guard came in, shutting the door. "Avatar here's your-" He stopped looking around, and Aang flew down, kicking him in the back of the head, knocking him out. He sighed. 'Part one-complete..' and he slowly moved toward the door..

'Wait!' This wouldn't work! They would notice him walking out.. He needed some kind of way to keep himself unnoticed.

He looked at the guard's clothes. That could possibly work.. But he was way to short to look like the guard.. Alas, he could try. He quickly took the guard's clothes, slipping them on, and shoving him against a wall. He shoved a few bits of clothe in his boots to make him look taller, and slowly slipped out the door, careful not to make to much noise. A guard walked by him, and stopped him. "Hey, go check on that old prisoner down the hall. No one can get him to shut up," And Aang quickly nodded, and walked down the hall. He reached inside the pants he had stolen, and grabbed a key.

He walked down the hall, and dropped the key. Reaching down to grab it, his helmet slipped off. He carefully put it back on, making sure no one saw him. He sighed, and almost screeched when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Aang!"

Aang turned his head to the familiar voice.

"Let me out of here, quickly!"

Aang cracked a small smile.

"Bumi!"

----

Zuko lay in the cell, staring at the ceiling. His life had gone from bad to worse, but that didn't matter now. He groaned and slowly sat up, looking out the bars of the cell.

Every once in a while, Zula would come visit him. How he despised her..

She would tell him how many hours until his death, trying to see if he would beg for his life.. He never did though. He would face death like a man, not like a coward.

But, he wasn't most worried about his life. He worried for Aang. Every few minutes, he could see that stupid grin in his head.. And it was slowly killing him. He wanted so badly to let Aang escape, but he was to weak to break through the bars, and had no idea of how to escape.

He slumped against the wall staring off into space.

Today was the day.

He turned his head when he heard a bunch of soldiers running down the halls, yelling about something. 'Probably getting ready…' He thought, and slowly inched near the back of his cell, sighing.

Even though he knew he was going to die, he still wanted to tell Aang that they were friends, and he hoped they would be forever.

"But that's never going to happen.."

"Whats going to never happen, Zuko?"

His eyes widened, and he looked at the door to his cell.

"Aang!" He half-choked out, and stared in disbelief.

"Don't sit there all day, Princey. We want to get off this ship as much as you do," Said Sokka rolling his eyes, fallowed by Katara hitting him on the head, and once Zuko stood up, Aang grabbed his hand, and they sprinted out of the cells.

"How… did you manage to escape?" Yelled Zuko as they ran down the twisting corridors.

"With help from a friend!" He said grinning, and then they went up some stairs into some light, and watched as Bumi send giant balls of ash at the soldiers.

Aang pulled the bison whistle from his pocket. "I hope you can hear me, boy.." He said, blowing the whistle, and looking towards the sky, and they were immediately swarmed by soldiers. "You actually thought you could escape? SIEZE THEM!" Sokka rolled his eyes. "If it isn't bitchy mc. Bitch.." And she glared daggers at him, "Fine! You'll be executed after Zuko!" And that made Katara go pale. "No! You can't hurt my brother!" Zula snickered. "Watch me, girl."

Just then, a giant groaning noise was heard in the sky, and everyone stared up. "W-what..? Is that!" Zula yelled, as Appa flopped down onto the boat, knocking everyone backwards.

Zuko grabbed a hold of Aang, and jumped onto the bison, fallowed by Bumi, and finally Katara and Sokka.

Appa finally took off, and Zula yelled at everyone for letting them go, as they watched helplessly.

After a day of flying, they reached the Earth Kingdom, and Bumi returned to his throne.

Of course, they were offered rooms, and Bumi agreed to teaching Aang Earth Bending.

They all sat at a grand table, tons of food before their eyes, and Sokka began chowing down. "You realize Aang, that you don't have much time left," Bumi started, looking serious. Aang nodded glumly. "I will try and teach you the basics, and you can invent your own moves later." Aang nodded once again, shoving a pastry in his mouth and yawning.

"The past few days seem like a nightmare.." Katara said to no one in particular, and Sokka nodded. "That girl… Zuli.. Or something, isn't one to mess with." Sokka said swallowing another bit of food. "Zula." Zuko said simply, and ate a small bit of pastry. He wasn't that hungry. "Zuli, Zula.. Its basically the same thing. You fire benders' names all sound alike," Sokka added, chewing on a hunk of meat.

Zuko shrugged, and got up. "Thanks for the dinner," He said simply and left.

Katara punched Sokka in the arm. "Ow!" He yelped. "What was that for?" Katara rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have been so rude! We were just starting to get on his good side!" Sokka shook his head, and shoved more food in his mouth.

After the dinner was finished, Aang went inside his room, and rolled up his sleeve, looking at the burn. He rubbed some ointment on it, and bandaged it up, hoping it hadn't caught infection when he had been locked inside that cell.

Without thinking, he had left his door open, and Zuko wandered in, staring at Aang's arm, and sat across from him. "What happened?" Aang shrugged. "Well… I got burned," He said, looking at the ground, and Zuko grabbed his arm, examining it. "Did Zula burn you?" He asked, the smallest hint of concern in his voice washed away with the thought of his sister.

Aang shrugged. "Yeah…" Then he looked up at Zuko's hand touching his arm, and his heart skipped a beat. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought confused. He felt strange.. Zuko finally released Aang's arm and got up and walked out. "Be sure and clean that burn every few days," He said walking down the hall.

Aang sat, bewildered. He shook his head. "No.. I know he doesn't feel the same," And he slowly crawled into the bed he was given, rolled on his side, and slipped into a dreamless slumber.

After a few hours, Aang rolled over and blinked his eyes a few times. He got up, and slowly walked down the hallway. He stopped at Zuko's room, and watched him for a minute. He then went back down the hall towards Bumi's main hall, and decided to start training.

-A few hours later-

Aang flopped down breathing heavily as Bumi smiled. "Aang, you've improved greatly, and done so much in such a short time." Aang nodded and slowly got up.

"Aang, there's something I need to tell you. I'm going to have to leave soon on an important mission, to help protect a village down near the Canyon."

Aang nodded. "So, this is the only lesson you'll get from me." Aang stared confused for a minute. "I've got someone down close to the south who can teach you though, called Omi." Aang raised his eyebrow. "So.. I need to find him, right?" Bumi nodded. "But, it was great seeing you again Aang. I know you'll do good."

Aang smiled as Bumi patted his head, and walked off.

Not long later, did Katara decide they should leave to get an early start, did they leave.

They ended up staying at a small forest near a mountain, and Katara and Sokka ended up leaving to buy some things from a village close by, and

Zuko and Aang ended up alone, again.

Zuko stared off into the sky, as Aang played with Momo.

When it became dark, Zuko slept on a mat, and Aang slept on Appa's back.

After a while, Aang started talking about random stuff, and Zuko ignored him. "Look, Aang." He said silently, and Aang stared at him. "I've got to leave. I can't stay here now.. There's some things I need to sort out."

Aang's eyes widened, and he jumped up. "B-but, c'mon Zuko!You've got to stay and teach me fire bending, and-" Aang was caught off-guard when Zuko got up and tackled him, and pulled him in a deep kiss. After a few minutes, he moved back, Aang staring confused and dazed.

"Don't fallow me," He said silently. "I'll be back in a month, possibly, and I'll teach you fire bending. I won't go back on my promise." He left, leaving Aang confused.

He touched his lips with his fingers, and sat silently.

"Good bye, Zuko."

--------

If your thinking, 'HOMIGAWD!DON'T LEAVE US THERE!NOOO!' Nope. This isn't the end. The next chapter, a month will have passed, and Aang will have pretty much mastered the basics of Earth bending, and Zuko will begin teaching him.

Review, please. And I hope you will see the next chapter soon!


	7. The Return

-1The Impossible

BEFORE you guys kill me, hear me out. I had exams all this week, and didn't have time to update. And, I've been drawing comics on my deviant art account.. Okay, I guess you CAN pelt me with random objects…

Ahhh… My friends are so ticked at me for writing a Zuko/Aang love story.. They said I was sick-minded. And when I think about it, I GUESS I am. XD!

REVIEWER TIME:

Dracori: -looks back to last chapter- OMYGAWD!THE TOUCHING-ISH SCENE RUINED BY MY LACK OF SPELLING…Good… AGH! -bangs head on computer- X.x;;

Starvoidangel: Yeah.. I've been thinking I should've had a chapter devoted entirely to when they got captured, but ah well…

Kimi kaida: Mwahahhaa…. Cliffies are fun though. Thanks for reviewing!

Call of the winds: Yesh! Surprises are great near the end of the chapter..

Pheonixofthenight: Sugar is soooo goood….

Yazumi Skulls: Awww… Thank you. I'm glad you like the story! -hug-ness-

PhantomNight: It took along time to decide that's how their relationship would start.. Thanks!

Inumaru12: I love cookies… Lemon cookies.. Yumm.. I'm hungry. O.o;;

ToastandJello: O.O! Don't faint! AHHHH!

Me: BWHAHAHA! CLIFFIES!WONDEROUS CLIFFIES!

Neori: I was whatching football and thought tackling would be good… Hah, no I kid. XD

Ice-Bender: I'm glad you like the story! I'm sure I can update more since I have two weeks off..

Emeraldwolf: Yay! Getting beat up is FUUN! Well… in the fic, anyway. O.o;;

Krystal J: I love that word to.. I use it at school and get stared at. HOMIGAWD.. Thanks for reviewing!

Goldlove: ….-starts banging head against the keyboard again- NOOO!

Anime Fan Team: It will only get worse… MWAHHAAH! -cough-

I will consume your soul: I like your name.. Yeah, a BETA would be nice.. Could you e-mail me with the details or something? Thanks!

Soul of a dragon: YAY! I'M LOVED! -clings to stuffed animals- XD

748: I'm trying to update as much as I can.. Thanks for reviewing!

---The Return---

Aang groaned, rolling off Appa tiredly. It had almost been four weeks, but he had mastered the basics of Earth Bending. It had worn him out, and he needed to do something other than laying around letting his bones rest.

He moved past Katara, who was still sleeping. Sokka was probably asleep to, so he could leave without anyone looking for him. He decided he could walk around town for a while, there was no harm in that.

He walked down a dirt path, and went through the village gate, looking around. He looked at the small shops, people selling things that varied from antiques to food. His stomach growled, and he looked up to a small noodle place. Only two silver pieces to buy a bowl.. Oh, wait. He didn't have any money. He shook his head and walked past the masses of people, sometimes getting strange glances from them. He walked a little faster, and went to another corner of the village, looking around. There wasn't much to see here, either. He shrugged, and started walking past an alley, when a hand wrapped itself around his mouth, and dragged him in. He struggled against their grasp, and flung a rock at his capture, sending them to the ground.

"Who are you?" He demanded, looking down at the person.

The person got up, and slipped of a mask. " A friend."

Aang's eyes lit up instantly. "ZUKO!" He jumped at him, clinging to his waist. Zuko patted Aang's head, and shoved him off. Aang stared, puzzled. "So, why did you leave?" Zuko ignored the question, and shoved Aang against a wall. Aang stared and blushed insanely. "What are you…?" Zuko clamped a hand over Aang's mouth, and he was silent. "Some people are looking for you.." Zuko said, gesturing toward a few people dressed in all black.

Aang raised his eye brows. "But why..?" Zuko looked at him. "Well… Maybe because your so close to mastering all the elements?" He rolled his eyes, and started walking down the alley. "Let's talk more about it at your place."

Aang stared back at the people in the crowd, then turned and jogged after Zuko.

As they were walking back down the dirt road, Aang flooded Zuko's mind with questions, and Zuko kept yelling for him to shut up and stop skipping around him.

Aang smiled and stopped skipping, and turned his head to face Zuko. "Soo…" He started, and Zuko glared back at him. "What about those fire bending lessons?" Zuko glare softened to a small smirk. "You still want me to teach you?" Aang nodded, still smiling.

He shrugged. "I guess I could.." He said looking at the ground, and then Aang grinned. They finally reached Appa and Katara ran at Aang. "Aang?WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She then sent a stern glare at Zuko. "Did you do anything to him?" Zuko simply glared back. Aang sighed. "Katara, he-" Aang thought for a minute. "Umm.. He came back from.. Some business?" Katara stared blankly. "What KIND of business?" She turned her glance to Zuko, waiting for an answer. "NONE of your business." He said, walking off towards Appa.

Katara glared. "I still don't trust him.." Aang sighed, trailing after Zuko. Katara glanced back to Zuko, and sighed. "Well… If Aang trusts him, I guess I could try, to."

After finishing a small meal of fish, Zuko and Aang, (Mostly Zuko) Decided they would start fire bending training the next day. Even if Aang hated this decision, Zuko complained he needed some sleep. Aang jumped on Appa's back, and covered up with a blanket. Zuko crawled onto Appa's tail, and snuggled against his fur.

Aang's head was still filled with questions.. Zuko had told him the people dressed in black were Zula's spies, but why were they looking for him? 'Wait… Duh, I'm the Avatar, of course they're looking for me..' His mind answered back at him. He rolled on his back, looking at the stars. He looked down at Zuko, wondering if he was asleep.

"What are you looking at, Aang?" Replied a growly voice.

Nope, he wasn't asleep.

"Uhh… nothing." He said, and looked back up.

Zuko closed his eyes again, and Aang left him alone. He didn't want to ruin this reunion with Zuko now, and they had started to become friends earlier.. He wondered what was wrong.

The next morning, Aang got a rude awakening. "Aang! Get up. We're going to go practice." Zuko commanded, Aang quickly got up, looking around. "WHOO-HOO!" He yelled, jumping down and hopping around. "I can't wait!" Zuko stifled a laugh, watching the boy skip around. "Come on, Avatar! We're wasting time." He walked toward the forest, and Aang stood, dumbfounded. 'Did he just call me Avatar?' He looked sadly at the ground. 'Have we lost our friendship already?' He slowly walked behind his trail.

Once they reached an empty clearing, free of a lot of grass, Zuko decided to start practicing. "Alright, Aang." Zuko took a stance. "Do exactly as I do." Aang copied the stance, and put his arms foreword. "Now, concentrate." Aang breathed deeply, and continued the stance.

"Alright, now imagine a fire in your palm." Zuko said, snapping his fingers as a small fire started, then snapped them back, making it disappear.

Aang snapped his fingers, and nothing happened. He snapped them again, and this time a small spark happened, but nothing else. Zuko stood up, staring at Aang. "Draw your foot back a little." Aang did this, and a tiny fire started. "I DID IT!" He said jumping up, the fire blowing out.

"Uh…. Yeah." Zuko said, looking away. Aang's smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw Zuko was clearly uninterested. "Do you hate me?" He asked, his gray eyes locking with Zuko's honey-colored ones. "Whuh? NO! I don't hate you.." Zuko said silently. Aang looked at the ground. "It's just…" His voice trailed off. It was hard to explain that he, of all people, cared about somebody.. He didn't know how to word it right.

"Then.. We're still friends?" Aang said, looking up at him, grinning as usual. Zuko nodded, and Aang jumped at him, gripping him in a tight hug, then grabbing Zuko's hand. "Let's go get some breakfast, ok?" Zuko shook his head. "I think I'll stay here a while longer.. You go on ahead." Aang nodded, skipping off, and Zuko's heart felt strange..

'Instead of friends.. Could we maybe be something more..?'

He shook his head, and looked up at the sky.

------

Okay… I know, this is like, the shortest chapter ever, and I'll get a better one posted up soon, I promise! Thanks everyone for sticking with me, even after this long writer's block.. Alright, please review, and I hope I'll get the next chapter up soon! Bye!


	8. A game of Tag

-1The Impossible

------

Ahh… Finally. The Christmas season.. And long-awaited two week break.. The only thing I've been doing lately is egging houses with my friends, sleeping in, and watching Jackass.. And doing things they did off the show. I 'barrowed' a Wal-Mart buggy, and in Dallas, (The city.. O.o;; Not my nickname..) I went down a fleet of stairs.. That was fun, until a cop told me not to do that, that I could injure people or some other B.S. … Yeah.

Now, for the reviewers.. Because you people are like.. Awesome.. Yesh.

Soul of a fire dragon: Hmm.. Now, with the new-found worshipping reviewers, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! -cough-.. Thanks for reviewing! XD

Anime Fan Team: NOO! EPG! LET ZUKO BREATH! AHHH!

PhantomNight: Thank you! If I finally can spell good..ish.. Then it will be even better.

Neori: Yess! Someone supports meh! Things being demented makes the world go round. O.o;;

748: Uhh… About 10 chapters.. Possibly 15. There will be a sequel though.. Nope, no more exams. (Thank God!)

Kimi Kaida: Yes.. And no cliffy, so people won't be mad.. XD

Emeraldwolf: Aww… Thanks. And thanks for reviewing!

ToastandJello: Hmmm… Maybe.. You'll just have to keep reading!

Ice-Bender: I will. The last chapter was short just because I wanted to recap some things.. But this one is longer!

Dracori: Flip them off and then tell them you said merry Christmas? XD Ohh yeah… I watched your music video with Aang and Zuko, and it was the awesome! Wh00T! I downloaded the song to it.. XD

---A storm---

They had all been flying on Appa for the past few days, and everyone was in a bad mood. They were trying to get closer to the fire nation, so when Aang finished learning fire bending, they could take out the fire lord before the summer solstice.

Aang was bored. He gazed at the ocean, nothing of interest. Appa… Still nothing. He looked at Zuko… And poked him. Zuko drew out of a daze, and stared at Aang. "What?" He spat. Aang rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Zuko soon turned away again, looking back off into the ocean. Aang poked him. "WHAT?" Zuko growled. "Nothin'…" Aang said, hiding a smile. Then he poked him again. "IF you don't stop Aang, I'll-" Aang jumped up as Sokka yelled, "LAND!" Zuko shook his head as Katara giggled at how easily he was angered.

Appa landed out of sight, and Aang jumped off excitedly. Sokka groaned, his stomach growling. "Do you think they have any food..?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?" Sokka glared. "What? I'm hungry!" He shot back defensively. "YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD!" She yelled. They continued their bickering all the way to the central road. "All right, Aang. People will notice you're the avatar." Zuko said, and handed him a black coat, and Aang slipped it on. They continued down the road, and soon came to a bustling city. Sokka and Katara went off in search of food, and Aang grabbed Zuko's arm, insisting they go look at the animals for sale.

Aang looked at a small horse-like dog creature run around in a small gate, a few rabbit-looking things, and a bird. Zuko yawned. "Wow! Look at that one, Zuko!" Aang said, pointing at a small puppy-looking cat thing. Zuko looked, clearly uninterested. Aang pulled Zuko to the next cage, and looked at a small yellow bird. "Awww.. It's cute!" He said, pointing at the bird. Zuko shrugged, looking off towards a building. "Shouldn't we be going..?" Aang pouted. "Aww.. Fine." He pulled Zuko past the crowd of people gathered at the animal stand, and looked toward a small food shop.

Aang stared at the building, looking at some fruit. "Hmm…" He said, picking it up. Zuko stared looking at the different kinds, occasionally picking one up, only to set it back down. "Will you stop touching the food please, sir?" The stand's owner said, glaring. Aang reached and poked what looked like an apple, causing Zuko to smirk.

"Leave my stand, or I'll call the guards." He threatened, and Zuko shrugged, walking off, fallowed by Aang.

They finally met back up at a statue, Sokka stuffing his face with food, and carrying a few bags of things. Katara instantly started nagging him, and Zuko rolled his eyes. 'They're so predictable..' Aang laughed as Katara shoved a fruit in Sokka's mouth to make him shut up. They all began walking back, Katara and Sokka still arguing, and Aang kept skipping around Zuko, asking if he thought the animals were cool. Zuko shook his head. He just wished they could all be silent. For once, anyway.

When they finally reached camp, he went off for a walk. He needed some peace and quiet for at least a few minutes.. He walked a little ways away, and decided to sit by a river. He sighed when he saw a shadow behind the rock. "What is it?" He turned around. "How'd you know I was here?" Whined Aang. "It wasn't that hard to figure out.." He said looking away.

Aang frowned, laying down on the rock. "What's wrong?" Zuko stared up at him. "Nothing. Why?" Aang glanced down grinning. "Come on! I know something's wrong! You can tell me anything, Zuko." He looked away. "Some things are better left unsaid." Aang stared confused. "What does that mean?" Zuko looked back at him. "I'll tell you.. But not now. When the time is right." He said, getting up and heading back to camp.

Aang watched him as he left. 'What's that supposed to mean..?' He thought confused.

After dinner, Zuko lay on Appa's tail, and rolled on his back. He looked up at the stars wondering how Zula was doing.. And father, if he even mattered anymore. Uncle..

"Hey Zuko!"

Zuko glared, looking up at Aang. "What? It's late.." He yawned.

"Uhh… I don't know.. I just felt like talking."

"Well….." He started, "What about?"

Aang rubbed his chin. "Huuumm…."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah.." Aang began, "Your scar."

He furrowed his brow. "What about it?" Aang rolled over and slid down Appa's tail so he next by Zuko.

"How'd you get it?" He said, lightly tapping Zuko's face, and Zuko shoved his hand away. "Don't touch me." Aang gave him a sad puppy look. "Aww… I'm sorry Zuko.." Zuko blushed, looking at Aang. "Ugh.. Stop, doing that.." He said, shoving Aang over, rubbing his head, causing him to laugh.

"Come ooonn.." Aang urged, pulling Zuko's arm. "How did it happen?" He pouted. "I won't tell anybody, I promise!"

Zuko half-heartedly sighed. "Fine…" Aang inched closer to hear better, and Zuko shoved him back, a smirk on his face.

"Hmmm…" Zuko said silently. Aang frowned. "Well?"

"Well…. It all started when I was fourteen, and I spoke against my father's word."

After Zuko told his story, at the very finished part, Aang clung to him. "I'm sorry…" He said, burying his face in Zuko's shirt.

"What are you sorry about?" Zuko asked, pulling Aang off of him. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

Aang wiped his eyes. "No it wasn't, Zuko.. You spoke for what you believed in, and you were right!" Aang smiled at him, and Zuko rubbed his head again, making Aang smile bigger.

"Now, go to bed. I'm not staying up all night," Zuko said in his usual grouchy tone, and put his hands behind his head.

Aang smiled, and jumped back up on top of Appa, soon falling asleep.

When Zuko woke up, he felt a weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes, and stared at Aang. Sitting on him. "Morning Zuko!" Said Aang in his usual cheery voice, grinning ear to ear. Zuko groaned and shoved him off. Aang rolled off Appa, still grinning. "So, what are we going to do today, Zuko?"

Zuko rubbed his eyes, and got up. Aang still smiled, skipping around. "Why are you so happy?" Aang turned to Zuko, and shrugged. "Well, Katara and Sokka went fishing, so we can spend most of the day together!" He said, jumping up to show his enthusiasm. Zuko groaned and flopped back down on Appa. "Why…Why me?" Aang sprinted over to him. "Come on, Zuko! Lets go walking or something! We have the whole day!" Zuko slowly stood up, stretching. "Fine. We'll… Walk. Or something.." Aang grabbed his arm, urging him to walk. "Let's go!" He flew off through the trees, leaving Zuko behind. "Ugh… Stupid kid.. Wait up!" He yelled, jogging after him.

Aang stopped, standing on a rock, looking over at the woods.

Zuko soon emerged from the trees, brushing some leaves off his shirt. "Alright, we're here. Now what?"

"Hmmm…." Aang said, thinking. "Well… I propose a challenge." He said, smirking at Zuko.

Zuko raised his brow. "Well… Fine. What kind of challenge?"

Aang flew down from the rock, tackling Zuko, knocking him to the ground, and tapped his nose. "TAG, your it." He said smiling, looking at Zuko's blushing face, and he flew off into the trees.

"Whuh…?" Zuko said, getting off the ground, brushing dirt off himself. "Well… Fine, Aang! But, I'll win!" He said, smirking, and jogged off into the forest.

Thirty minutes later, he wasn't feeling as confident.

He mumbled curses as he walked through the forest, for what seemed like, the billionth time.

"Given up yet?" Said a childish voice.

Zuko glared up at the trees, toward Aang. "Hah! Aang, I've been searching for you since I was fourteen, like I'd give up in a game of tag!" He said, his usual smirk on his face. Aang jumped down. "It looked like you'd given up a minute ago, and plus, your lost." Aang said grinning.

"I'm not lost, I just thought you'd come this way." He said, looking away.

"Reeaaally?" Aang said, shifting so he could look Zuko in the eyes.

"YES, Aang." Zuko said, glaring.

"Because, If I recall, about fifteen minutes ago you said you quit." Aang said, his grin even wider than before.

"Then, you heard wrong."

Aang scoffed. "You just don't want to admit you lost!"

Zuko looked away once again. "I did NOT!"

Aang giggled. "Suuure…."

"Because, YOUR it." Zuko said smirking, and tackled Aang to the ground, tagging him. "Count to fifty."

Aang blushed even worse than Zuko had, and watched as he disappeared in the forest.

It hadn't even been ten minutes when Aang gave up. "Fine, Zuko! You win!" He said, stomping through the forest, toward camp.

When he reached camp, he became extremely annoyed when he saw Zuko, sleeping on Appa. "Why…?" He shook his head and tackled Zuko. "Wake up! You left me all alone in the forest, you jerk!" Zuko woke up, a huge smirk on his face. "Aww… But you were having so much fun out there."

Aang crossed his arms, glaring off into space. "Hmph." He said.

Zuko let out a small laugh, which surprised Aang greatly. "You aren't very good at being mad, are you?" Aang smiled back at him, ruffling his pony-tail. "Zuko, I'm glad you came and played tag with me."

Zuko yawned, and flopped back down on Appa's tail.

"And, I'm going to finish off this day napping." Zuko said, snuggling into Appa's fur.

Aang plopped down next to him, grinning. "Night Zuko."

"Night, Aang."

--------------

That's the end of this chapter! I hope you guy's liked it.. The next chapter will continue on with the plot, and Zula will show back up! See ya then!


	9. Zula's Return

-1The Impossible

----

Aw, man. I totally jacked up my leg today when I went skateboarding with my friends, and they dared me to ride a Pikachu skateboard, none the less.. Very embarrassing.. So, I finally decided to update after I nearly broke my ankle, and here it is. Enjoy, or I will… explode.. Or something.

Oh yeah, and since many people are confused, here's a quick summary of.. Y'know.. The stuff.

Aang and everyone are currently in the fire nation, and Aang has pretty much mastered all of the basics.

Well, okay.. Hope that clears confusion. Reviewer worship time!

Anime Fan Team: O.o;; Poor Katara, gets left alone. Thanks for reviewing!

Neori: Update Action… For some reason, reading that over and over makes me laugh.. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Starvoidangel: Yes! Mwahhaa… Him leaving Aang made the chapter better.. At least for me, anyway. XD

Pheonixofthenight: I'm updating as soon as I can.. Not many chapters left, though.

Dracori: I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing so much!

I will consume your soul: Thanks! I need some one to look for the errors in my terrible vocabulary.. O.o;;

Kimi Kaida: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

And now for the chapter…

---Zula's Return---

Zula sat on a rock, near a grassy hill. Her eyes darted up at the sky every so often, she knew Zuko had to be close by. She sighed, flopping down on the wet grass and continued gazing up at the sky. So much had happened.. Zuko had come back, and convinced her to join him in fighting against their father. At first, she didn't want to, but she was getting sick of fighting with him. Though she didn't seem the type, she had always had a soft spot for her brother, and she knew they would be allies eventually. She grabbed her pack, and slowly walked down the hill toward a stream of smoke in the air.

'Maybe that's Zuko..' She thought silently to herself, walking down the hill. She doubted their reunion would be a happy one, but she needed to help out his little.. 'groupies' or whatever they were. She smirked, thinking about facing her father.. 'There goes MY seat on the throne as well..' She thought bitterly, making her way through the forest.

--

Back at camp, things were the usual. Sokka was stuffing his face with food, then Katara would bicker, then they'd make up, and blah blah blah..

Zuko was getting sick of them, but the water tribe girl, had taken a certain liking to him, so he often left to get away from her flirty antics. Aang played with Momo while Zuko was sitting on Appa, staring off into space like he usually did. He felt uneasy all the time.. As if someone were following them, or watching them. He shifted his gaze toward a bush that seemed to be moving, and then a squirrel darted out. He sighed. 'Maybe I'm just to tense..' He thought rolling his eyes at the thought, then Aang jumped down, and he glared. "Something wrong, Zuko?" He said, his usual giant grin on his face.

"No." He said annoyed, and looked back towards the squirrel, who picked up an acorn and jumped up a tree. "Oh, come on.. You can tell me anything!" Aang's stupid smile still on his face, he leaned toward Zuko, causing him to blush. "NO." He said, anger flickering in his eyes. "Fine, whatever," Aang said, hopping up back on Appa's head, and Momo chased him around.

"I can see you guys are as lively as ever." Came a dark voice from the forest, and all eyes went on Zula. "You!" Aang said, grabbing his staff, and getting in a battle stance. "Leave now." He commanded. Zula rolled her eyes. "How cute.. Well, I'm not here to fight. I came to talk." She looked toward Zuko. "Tell your little boyfriend to knock off the tough guy act, or I won't help anymore." Zuko's face immediately flushed. "He's Not My-" Zula rolled her eyes, and cut him off. "WHATEVER." She said, and walked towards the fire, sitting across from Sokka, him eyeing her nervously. "So, I know the main way to getting into the fire nation castle.." She said silently. "And, I'm willing to help you guys out, no strings attached." Sokka glared at her. "How do we know we can trust you? You tried to practically kill your own brother!" Katara nodded in agreement. "For once, Sokka's right." She said, eyeing Zula suspiciously. "Wait.. What do you mean, 'FOR ONCE'?" Sokka said, averting his eyes to Katara. Zuko shook his head, and joined them by the fire.

"Don't start fighting NOW." He spat, then looked back at Zula. "So, if you know an entrance, when will the best time be for Aang to confront.. And possibly fight our father?" Zula frowned. "Oh come on, you have to know our father better than that. Every night, before retiring to bed," Zula began, everyone listening in intently. "Father stops by the throne room, and makes arrangements for the troops. At that time, he is completely unguarded. At that time, you guys will come in, and hopefully all will be resolved without fighting.. If not.." She turned her gaze toward Aang. "I hope by now, you've learned all the elements." Aang nodded, silently.

"Alright then. That makes it easier. We will leave by tomorrow. Keep in mind, we don't have a lot of time before the summer solstice.." She added grimly. Aang gulped, a feeling of dread washing over him.. What if.. What if he messed up? He shook his head, then headed back towards Appa, laying on the bison's tail, while Zuko and the others continued to talk for a while.

After the sun went down, everyone fell asleep except Aang. His stomach felt uneasy.. Maybe he wasn't ready. He rolled to his side, and felt tears stinging his eyes. Everyone was counting on him, Katara BELIEVED he could do it.. Yet he still felt something would go wrong. He choked down a sob, and wished he felt more confident, but he doubted that would ever happen. Zula was right, the summer solstice was coming soon, possibly about three weeks away, and he had to be strong. He had to do it for everyone..

Then, he felt a cold hand wipe away one of his tears. He looked up to see the all-to-familiar prince. "Why are you crying?" He said, eyeing Aang. "Is something the matter?" Aang hiccupped and shook his head. Zuko frowned. "Your bad at lying." Aang pouted. "I am not!" He said growling. Zuko looked surprised for a minute, and his usual smirk returned to his face. "Fine. Be that way, don't tell me." He said silently and crawled back down to lay on Appa's tail. Aang rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you." He said, jumping down to where Zuko was. "I'm just.. Not sure I can do it." Zuko furrowed his brow. "Do what?"

Aang shook his head looking off into the sky. "If I can even defeat Ozai.. I mean, what if I'm not strong enough? What if.. We get caught? Or someone gets hurt.. I.." He sighed, wiping tears from his face and silently hating himself for pitying his self. Zuko frowned. "Look, Aang, we're all going to help you. You shouldn't worry about everything all the time. There's no way I'll let anything happen to you. I promise." He said, looking Aang in the eyes. Aang smiled, and brushed the rest of his tears off his face. "Thanks, Zuko." He said silently, hugged him, then lay next to him, a small smile on his face. Zuko blushed, but lay next to Aang none the less.

The next day went by smoothly. They had all packed up around camp, then got on Appa and flew off toward the fire capital, all with high hopes of once and for all ending the war.

But what lay ahead was only going to make their journey worse..

-----

Hah! I know, short chappie, the next one shall be EXTREMELY long.. It's when they battle Ozai! Oh yeah! Well… Anyway, review, and I'll update quicker! XD


	10. The Impossible

The Impossible

Sorry for.. Well.. Lack of update-ness. I was going to start this chapter yesterday, but went to see 'The Producers' instead. It's an awesome movie.. You guys should go see it.

Ahh… Anyhow, this is the final chapter. WAIT! BEFORE, you throw things at me, This is the way I felt I should end it.. You can let your imagination think up the rest.. Okay. Ew. Sick images are now flooding my head.. -cough- Thanks reviewers! You helped me reach my goal of finishing, and I'm grateful. Now, before I bore you to death with all my nonsense, I give you the tenth, and final chapter.

Yay-ness.

---

Aang and co. sat nearly fifty yards away from the great, well-known Fire kingdom palace. The mood wasn't a great one, because everyone knew what they would have to do to defeat the fire lord. Aang twiddled his thumbs nervously and kept looking around. 'Maybe he'll give up.. And go without a fight.' The though kept racing through his head every once and a while, but he knew that would be to good to be true. Fire works rose from the palace, and Zula stood up. "Alright, let's move. He only spends about thirty minutes alone in the palace, and we can't waste anymore time." Everyone got up, and they all started towards the palace.

They reached the front doors, which were heavily guarded, but Zula pointed out an air vent near the top of the palace. The problem was, that was also guarded. They all went into a back alley. "What should we do? There's no way we'll make it past them!" Katara groaned, and kicked a stone angrily. Sokka shook his head. "Maybe.." He thought, for a moment. "We can make a distraction." Zuko interrupted him. Zula nodded. "But WHAT?"

Katara thought for a moment, then looked evilly at Sokka. "What?" He said, taking a step back. They then huddled and whispered a plan. "NO WAY!" Sokka yelled. "I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT! YOU CANT MAKE ME!"

-2 seconds later-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY GOT ME TO DO THIS!" Sokka yelled, shaking his fist angrily in the air. He was dressed as a pregnant woman, straw filling a make-shift dress of rags, his hair flowing around his face. "Shh! Go now!" Zula said annoyed, and the rest of the group ran off toward the side of the palace.

Sokka walked slowly in front of the guards, and then fell. "Oh, help!" He said, In the girliest voice he could manage, and the guards ran to him. "Miss! Are you all right?" Katara snickered, watching the scene from the roof.

"If only dad could see this.." She said, snickering.

"Quit wasting time!" Zuko said in the loudest whisper he could manage.

She nodded and ran into the hole, all of them sliding down into the main hall. Zula lifted the hatch, looking around. A few unsuspecting guards were underneath them, but that was about it. "Here it goes," She whispered to the group, and everyone nodded. They jumped from the hatch, and before the guards could act, Zula and Zuko knocked them out.

Aang grinned at Zuko, and he blushed, moving his head away. "Quit looking at me like that, Aang!" Zula pulled his pony tail. "Stop yelling you moron! Do you want the whole place to know we're here?" Zuko pulled her hand off him and sent her a death glare, as they continued down the hallway.

After they went down a few hallways, they stopped at some doors. "Alright," Zula whispered. "This is it. He should be in there. Be ready." Everyone nodded. Zula reached toward the door knob, and opened it, the door making a creaking noise, and they all stepped in.

What awaited them inside was a surprised fire lord. Zula began to speak before anyone else could. "Father, we've come to ask you if you'll surrender. If you don't.. Well.." She said, her voice trailing off. "You'll have to fight us." Zuko said, threateningly. The fire lord merely laughed, and everyone stared, confused. "What's so funny?" Aang asked. Ozai shook his head. "You.. Children.. Think you can defeat me?" He said, continuing to laugh. Katara glared. 'He doesn't think we're a threat at all!' He stopped laughing, his face growing grim, eyes filled with malice.

"Jokes over. Zula, I expected better of you. Zuko.. Well. Your execution shall happed soon." He then shifted his gaze to Aang. "and you…" He said, emphasizing his words. "You're the Avatar, correct?" Aang glared. "Just give up, we don't want to hurt you." Ozai grinned once more. "You? Hurt me? You're a child. I could have you all killed on the spot if I felt like it. Now just give up, and then-" His word's were cut off as a fireball was sent at him, and he jumped to dodge it, sending a cruel glare towards Zuko. "Boy, I thought you would've known your place by now, but I guess you'll always be a failure. I'll kill you myself!" He said, sending a wave of fire at everyone, and they all scattered to make up a battle plan.

Zuko kicked a mound of fire at Ozai, and he simply tossed it aside. "You've improved a little." He said, smirking. Then he tossed another wave of fire at Zuko, and he barely dodged it, his arm getting burnt a little. He bit his tongue to keep from yelping, and Aang jumped in this time, sending Ozai flying into a wall with his air bending. "What are you doing Aang?" He said harshly and Aang smiled at him. "You don't have to fight alone. Besides, I'm the Avatar. I've got to do this." Both Aang and Zuko jumped back, narrowly escaping another wave of fire.

This time Zula and Katara ran in, combining water and fire, managing to knock Ozai back, and Zula jumped up and kicked him hard in the side, sending him flying back into a wall.

Now, Ozai was ticked. He got up, and when Zula was about to send another kick at him, he sent a fire ball, and it pierced her side, and she flew backwards, sliding across the marble floor. Katara screamed and ran towards her. Zuko stood, staring in disbelief. His OWN father had just.. Zula was.. He felt empty. He gulped back a lump in his throat, and was knocked down as a shrill voice said, "Zuko look out!" He sat up, Aang laying on top of him, as a mass of fire brushed passed the spot he had just been standing. Aang had saved his life. "Come on! We've got to beat him, Zuko!" He said, standing up offering Zuko a hand. Zuko nodded and stood up.

"For Zula." He said, glaring at his father. Aang charged at Ozai, sending a fire ball at him, then combining it with wind, making it hit him twice as hard. He hit a pillar this time, and the ceiling shook slightly. "Be careful!" Zuko shouted. "Knock down a few of those pillars, and the whole place goes down!" Aang nodded, and set his attention back on Ozai. Ozai stood up, a menacing glare on his face. "That's it! GUARDS!" Zuko shifted his gaze back to the huge metal doors, 'Oops.' He thought, and ran towards them, smoldering them together using fire bending. Now, the guards couldn't come in, and they could finish off his father. Just then, Aang was sent flying into a pillar, the ceiling beginning to rumble again. Zuko shook his head, and joined Aang, kicking Ozai back into the wall.

Katara took out her gourd she carried water in, and slowly began to heal the burn mark on Zula's side. "Come on! Wake up Zula," She said, gently nudging Zula's shoulder, watching the fight. "They need you,"

Zuko and Aang both ran at Ozai, knocking him backwards, and he sent more fire at them, accidentally setting one of the pillars aflame. The ceiling creaked again, but this time no one noticed.

Zuko growled in frustration, sending a fire ball at Ozai, and he dodged it, a pillar behind him being struck, and knocked down. Everyone froze. The ceiling creaked above them. "IT'S GOING TO FALL!" Katara shrieked, and Aang stared, horrified, as giant clumps of the ceiling hitting the once beautiful marble floor.

Katara grabbed Zula, and ran out, as the place began to set aflame and crumble to the ground.

The once great palace was now beginning to fall.

Aang yelled at Zuko, "We have to leave!" He began to run out, and Zuko nodded, but turned back as his father hit him with a fiery punch to the back, him falling. He glared up at his father.

"You disgust me," He said, shoving a handful of fire at Ozai's face, burning his flesh. He yelled out in pain, and crumpled to the floor.

Zuko began to run out, but looked back at his father. "No one deserves to die like this.." He said silently, and grabbed his father, and slowly began to leave, as the ceiling continued to fall.

--

Once outside, Aang and Katara met up with Sokka. People were screaming and running for hiding places, fear filling the streets. The once great fire nation was beginning to crumble as the palace was.

Aang looked around franticly. "Where's Zuko!" He yelled out among the many screams of the people. "He's fine!" Katara yelled. "He's probably just lost in the crowd!" Aang nodded, but still looked worried.

"Let's return to camp! He's probably there!" Sokka yelled, and grabbed Zula, slumping her over his shoulder. They all made their way back to camp, and there was no sign of Zuko.

Everyone was silent.

The war was over.

Aang paced every once and a while, looking out for Zuko. Sokka bandaged Zula's wounds, and the two were starting to fall for each other.

Katara day dreamed for a while, looking up at the sky. "What if.." Aang's voice caught her from her day dream and she turned her attention to him. "You still worrying over Zuko?" Aang replied by nodding. Katara managed to smile a little. "Oh.. Come on, Aang. It'd take a lot more to kill Zuko than just some stupid building. He's lived through being burned, being attacked, almost everything. And now your worrying?" Aang grinned a little. "Yeah.. Maybe I'm just being over reactive.." He said, turning his gaze toward the dirt road.

"But, I just wish he would come home."

Katara smiled sadly. "He'll come back, Aang. Don't worry."

A few hours passed and nightfall began.

Everyone retired off to bed, and Aang sat on Appa's tail, staring off into the distance. Every once and a while, something moved across the road, and he shot up from his dreams, hoping it was Zuko. But it never was.

He sighed and lay back on Appa's tail, where Zuko usually slept. 'What if.. He never made it out of the palace?' Tears began stinging his eyes, and he kept himself from sobbing. He didn't want anyone to wake up because of him.

Sleep wasn't coming easy, either. He'd close his eyes for a few minutes, then open them to check for Zuko.

He groaned, and lay on his back. "Why'd you have to be so stupid… Why'd you stay? You should've come with me when I yelled at you." He sobbed a tiny bit and continued laying on Appa miserably.

"Who're you calling stupid?" Said an all-to familiar voice. Aang's eyes lit up as he looked towards.. Zuko. "Zuko!" He practically yelled, and jumped at him, wrapping his arms around Zuko's waist. Zuko grinned a little, and looked down at him. "Why have you been crying?"

Aang quickly wiped his tears away. "I haven't!" Zuko just shook his head and laid down on Appa. "What's all the fuss about?" Katara said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Zuko's back!" Aang said, grinning ear to ear, pointing at Zuko. Zuko gave a little wave, and stretched on Appa.

Katara smiled. "I'll treat your wounds in the morning. Good to have you back." She said silently, and laid back on her mat, sleeping.

Aang grinned, and curled up next to Zuko, underneath his arm.

"I'm glad your okay.." Aang said silently.

"Hmph. You don't have much faith in me, do you?"

Aang grinned. He would be okay, just as long as Zuko was near him. Because no matter what happened, even if everything seemed bleak..

Being together, nothing was the Impossible.

---

And THAT'S the ending! Sorry if it sounds kinda cheesy, but I wanted to fit the title of the story in it. Ahh.. Review if you will, please.


End file.
